


GO PUCK YOURSELF: 2015-08-27 Special Episode

by bessyboo, bestliars, stellarer, thebiasedbaby



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Only, Coming Out, Community: pod_together, M/M, Minnesota Wild, Original Character(s), POV Outsider, Podcast, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/pseuds/bestliars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarer/pseuds/stellarer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebiasedbaby/pseuds/thebiasedbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're taking a break from our summer break to bring you a VERY SPECIAL EPISODE all about the big news from Zach Parise and Ryan Suter of the Minnesota Wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GO PUCK YOURSELF: 2015-08-27 Special Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 27:19. Cover art & podbook compiled by bessyboo.

  


**MP3 [18.85 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Go%20Puck%20Yourself.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [12.94 MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Collabs/Go%20Puck%20Yourself.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> Theme music is "RetroFuture Clean" by Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com), licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/).


End file.
